La rubrique des chiens écrasés
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Petites histoires mettant en scène OC et personnages canons. Une petite rubrique de faits divers, les chiens écrasés quoi...
1. PC

Titre : PC

Rating : K

Personnages : Corse - Bretagne - Poitou-Charentes

Note de l'auteur : "Ficlets en vrac" revient sous un nouveau nom ! Alors "La rubrique des chiens écrasés" est le surnom qu'on donne à la rubrique des faits divers dans un journal ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Euuuh Bretagne…Ne te retourne pas mais…<p>

- Je sais.

Stefan tâcha de se concentrer sur son verre de bière alors que Corse ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Il avait déjà eu l'impression que Poitou-Charentes les…Suivait ? Disons qu'il empruntait le même chemin qu'eux depuis ce matin. Même dans ce petit bar parisien. A présent, il semblait fixer le petit roux, se cachant misérablement derrière son journal. Ce qui, au demeurant, était assez effrayant.

- Tu sais, Poitou-Charentes, derrière ses dehors froids et tout ça, c'est un…Un…Attends je cherche le mot, je suis un vieux moi…Un geek ! Voilà, c'est un geek. Un…Gamer. Il joue aux jeux vidéo quoi.

- Euuuh oui, d'accord. Certes. Et ?

- Baaah je te l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais Ubisoft ça a été fondé par des gars du Morbihan. Et malgré leur énorme succès, tout ça, ils ont quand même gardé un peu d'affection pour leur région d'origine tu vois. Et la société garde espoir que je prenne goût aux jeux vidéo. Mais tu sais, moi, dès que ça utilise plus que les p'tites flèches, là…A part le solitaire et le mahjong, j'y comprends pas grand-chose.

- Et donc ?

- Donc à chaque fois qu'ils sortent un nouveau jeu, ils me l'envoient en avant-première, gratuitement, avec les extensions déjà sorties, tout ça, des fois que je m'y intéresserais. Et Poitou-Charentes sait que je ne m'y intéresse pas…

- Oh. Donc il…

- Oui. Comme à chaque sortie d'un nouvel Assassin's creed, Far Cry, Splinter Cell ou autre il va me suivre jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à ce que je me retourne, que je soupire et que je lui dise que oui, il a le droit de venir chez moi faire une copie.

Le petit roux jeta un bref coup d'œil au brun derrière eux.

- A ton avis, pourquoi ses initiales, ça fait PC ?

* * *

><p>A tous les gamers qui se moquent de la Bretagne, à genoux et remerciez. Remerciez les bretons pour Assassin's Creed, Far Cry et Splinter Cell. Remerciez j'ai dit !<p>

Review ? :3


	2. Gâteaux

Titre : Gâteau

Rating : K+

Personnages : Poitou - Limousin

Note de l'auteur : Attention ce n'est pas "Poitou-Charentes" mais "Poitou", la province qui a disparu à la création du Poitou-Charentes. Et ça se passe à peu près au Moyen-Âge. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant flottait au-dessus d'eux. Poitou et Limousin ne se connaissaient pas très bien malgré qu'ils ne soient pas trop éloignés géographiquement. Et pourtant ce jour-là, ils avaient tous les deux été convoqués par l'Archevêque s'occupant des pêchés des représentants. Afin de briser le silence, Poitou ouvrit la bouche en souriant.<p>

- Toi aussi tu es là pour te faire remonter les bretelles ?

- Alors ça, tu peux le dire…

- Et…Tu as fait quoi ?

- Des gâteaux en forme de bite.

- Tiens donc !

Le brun eut un rire nerveux qui se transforma en gloussement puis en fou rire incontrôlé. Surpris et amusé par une telle réaction, Limousin sourit également en demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Toenot pour réussir à parler entre quelques hoquets nerveux.

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je suis là ?

- Euh vas-y.

- J'ai fait des gâteaux en forme de vagin !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux provinces pour devoir se soutenir mutuellement afin de ne pas tomber tant elles riaient de leur propre immaturité. Arnault arrivait à peine à se calmer que Poitou lâcha « Oh, Limousin, mets ton pain dans mon gâteau ! » qui le fit repartir de plus belle dans son fou rire.

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur l'Archevêque visiblement peu amusé de trouver les deux pêcheurs écroulés de rire devant le porche.

- Et bien jeunes gens !

- Ouh, mon père…Mais…Il veut que je mette mon pain dans son gâteau ! gloussa le limousinais, incapable de se calmer.

- Oh oui je le veux !

- Mes fils !

Le ton ferme de l'homme d'église les obligea à se contrôler, surtout lorsqu'il les traîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment en leur tirant l'oreille. Ils furent séparés afin d'éviter tout nouveau débordement et durent écouter le sermon de l'Archevêque. Jusqu'à ce que Poitou esquisse un sourire malicieux et attire l'attention de Limousin. Curieux, l'autre le regarda et n'eut pas le temps de détourner le regard que Toenot avait fait un cercle avec sa main gauche et s'amusait à y faire rentrer et sortir son index droit.

Une nouvelle crise de fou rire s'empara d'eux, mettant l'homme d'église hors de lui.

Se retrouvant chacun à une table à recopier des livres en guise de punition, ils tâchaient de ne pas se regarder pour ne pas finir par se prendre une véritable raclée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de parchemin roulé en boule arrive sur la table du limousinais.

« Ca te dirait de venir chez moi quand on sortira de là ? »

Attiré par la proposition, il s'empressa d'écrire au dos un « D'accord, pour faire quoi ? » et de renvoyer la boulette. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je sais pas moi. Des gâteaux ? »

* * *

><p>Et je suis sûre qu'en cherchant un peu dans ces régions, vous en trouveriez de ces fameux gâteaux XD J'avais déjà vu des pains en forme de pénis dans le sud et d'autres trucs douteux, mais alors ça ça m'a achevé...XDD<p>

Review ? :3


	3. Erika

Titre : Erika

Rating : K+

Personnages : Bretagne

Note de l'auteur : C'était en 1999, début décembre... Ca va bientôt faire quinze ans que cette horreur est survenue et si j'ai décidé d'en parler, c'est que quelqu'un avec qui je me disputais, ma dit que "T'façon la Bretagne devrait juste être ensevelie sous une nouvelle marée noire, ça vous calmerait". J'ai pas trop apprécié. Enfin, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Bretagne ne comprenait pas. Il avait connu bien des problèmes et avait su les combattre. A chaque obstacle sur la route, il avait vu une solution, même si elle se résumait parfois à attendre. Une guerre ? Il fallait combattre. Une épidémie ? Il fallait trouver un remède. Une occupation ? Il fallait attendre le bon moment et se révolter. Sa culture se mourrait ? Il fallait créer des écoles en langue bretonne et propager la culture bretonne à travers le monde. Une crise économique ? Il fallait attendre qu'elle se redresse.<p>

Mais ça.

Ca.

Où était la solution ? Ca avançait. Comme une gangrène sans remède, comme une armée invincible. Comme un dictateur des eaux et des plages qui s'imposait et tuait impitoyablement.

Stefan se pencha et plongea ses doigts dans cet immonde chose qui engluait plus de 400 kilomètres de son si beau littoral. Une mouette s'y trouvait englué, il l'en sortit. Elle suffoquait, elle s'étouffait. Son gosier était probablement plein de ce mazout.

- Dégueulasse…

Francis lui avait dit « On y peut rien, Bretagne, c'est le progrès ». Quel progrès ? Où était le progrès ? Erika, un nom bien joli donné à un si horrible vaisseau, avait coulé, déversant dans sa chute ses innombrables litres de pétrole dans l'Atlantique. En deux jours, la marée noire avait atteint les côtes bretonnes.

Les flots impétueux qui frappaient ses falaises mourraient, étouffaient. Ces vagues qui avaient maintes et maintes fois tenté de faire chavirer les navires de ses marins et ses corsaires, celles qui l'avaient provoquées et narguées. Aujourd'hui, ces vagues et ces flots se trouvaient bloqués sous ce marasme noirâtre. La mer semblait suffoquer. Elle l'appelait.

Elle l'appelait à l'aide.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou-<p>

Le prochain fait divers sera sûrement sur l'origine du Neufchâtel, un bon fromage de Normandie...En forme de coeur.

Review ? :3


	4. Neufchâtel

Titre : Neufchâtel

Rating : K

Personnages : Neufchâtel-en-Bray - Angleterre - Basse-Normandie

Note de l'auteur : Et voici l'histoire du fromage en forme de coeur XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une ville et une nation ne peuvent pas avoir une relation. Enfin, si, mais tous savent que ce n'est pas durable. Et puis il faudrait tout d'abord que la nation remarque la ville…Ou que la ville admette qu'une nation puisse s'intéresser à elle.<p>

Neufchâtel-en-Bray ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. C'était bête de tomber amoureuse comme ça. En plus, il n'était même pas beau. Pas très grand, des sourcils absolument abominables. Des cheveux semblables à de la paille, la même texture. Mais il avait de beaux yeux verts, il fallait le dire. Et quel sale caractère ! L'Angleterre dans toute sa splendeur.

Mais bon, elle le sait, elle aurait du mal à se faire remarquer…A moins que….Et si elle lui faisait une déclaration originale ? Oui, ça pourrait attirer son attention sur elle !

* * *

><p>- LEAN ! C'est une attaque chimique, ça !<p>

- Les attaques chimiques n'ont pas encore été inventées, Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as essayé de me tuer !

- C'est faux.

- Ne nies pas !

- Je nie.

- AH ! TU NIES ?!

- Et qu'ai-je soit disant fait ?

- TU AS ESSAYE DE ME TUER PAR GAZ EN M'ENVOYANT CE FROMAGE DIABOLIQUE EN FORME DE CŒUR !

* * *

><p>Vous aviez plus ou moins deviné en supposant que Léan ait pu se déclarer à Stefan avec un fromage...En fait, c'était pendant la guerre de cent ans, ne parlant pas anglais, quand de jeunes normandes tombaient amoureuses de soldats anglais, elles leur offraient des Neufchâtel en forme de coeur.<p>

C'était la minute culture.

Review ? :3


	5. Skuzateumi

Titre : Skuzateumi

Rating : K+

Personnages : Pays de la Loire - Corse

Note de l'auteur : Alors ce que je dis à propos des soldats des "régions à problèmes" est tristement vrai. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pays de la Loire venait à peine d'être créé. Il avait tellement de choses à apprendre et à comprendre qu'il se disait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Heureusement que Centre, l'adorable petite région qui avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, l'aidait.<p>

Bientôt, il allait assister à sa première réunion entre régions. Ce qui impliquait aussi qu'il allait rencontrer pour la première fois toutes les autres régions. Combien étaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui, vingt-sept en le comptant. Il connaissait déjà centre, évidemment, Poitou-Charentes, qui avait été créé en même temps que lui, Limousin, qui collait le picto-charentais, et Bretagne, de vue. Mais lui, il tâchait de l'éviter, sachant très bien que le voir devait faire souffrir le breton... Lucas lui avait expliqué que, lors de sa création, il avait récupéré le département de la Loire-Atlantique où se trouvait Nantes, la capitale de la Bretagne. Si Stefan n'en avait pas été (trop) affecté, représentant normalement la Basse-Bretagne, sa petite soeur, Nolwenn, n'avait pas supporté que sa capitale (représentant la Haute-Bretagne, Nantes était le coeur de son territoire alors que son frère pouvait se reposer sur Brest) lui soit arraché. Elle n'avait pas survécu. Stefan était devenu la Bretagne entière, avec Rennes pour nouvelle capitale.

Aussi, de ce côté-là, il préférait faire profil bas, se sentant déjà coupable de cet homicide involontaire.

Dans la catégorie "choses qu'il ne comprenait pas", il y avait la guerre. Enfin, il comprenait la guerre, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas la même pour tous. Centre lui avait raconté qu'à chaque guerre de ce siècle, seuls les hommes ayant moins de trois enfants avaient été enrôlés. Sauf en Corse, ou encore en Bretagne, dans les régions que le gouvernement qualifié de "régions à problèmes". Même des hommes pères de plus de six enfants y avaient été envoyés. Et en première ligne en plus.

C'était injuste, selon lui. Et ce qu'il comptait faire était peut être idiot, mais il espérait que ça mettrait un peu de baume au coeur de la région Corse -définitivement, il ne voulait pas trop s'approcher de Bretagne-

* * *

><p>- Hm...Excuse-moi, tu es Corse ?<p>

- Hm ? Oh, pardon.

Discutant avec Aquitaine, le corse n'avait pas du tout retenu son influence et il voyait bien à la tête du ligérien que ce n'était pas facile à supporter. Pascal se racla la gorge.

- Euuuuh...Je...Je parlais avec Centre et il m'a dit que la guerre n'avait pas été tendre, enfin avec personne, mais avec toi en particulier et euh...

- Ah bah tiens. Oui ?

- Euh du coup je voulais dire...Euh...Scusatemi.

Christian cligna des yeux quelques instants.

- Pardon ? Scuba quoi ? Un sous marin c'est ça ?

- Non, non, scusatemi !

Perdu, Corse chercha le regard d'Aquitaine qui haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas compris non plus.

- Skuzateumi ? C'est...Ta langue...?

- Non, non, c'est la tienne !

- ...Ah. Première nouvelle. D'accord, d'accord, attends. En admettant que tu ai mal prononcé...Le début ça pourrait être "scucinà", donc cuisiner. Ensuite ton "at", sûrement "ad", vers donc. Cuisiner vers...Euh...Ton "euh", ça devait être l'hésitation et "mi", c'est "regarde"...Hm... Cuisiner vers regarde ? Attends...Tu veux que je te regarde cuisiner c'est ça ? Non attends ça n'a aucun rapport avec la guerre. Oh je sais, c'est un sens profond c'est ça ? Ca veut dire que tu vas...Euh je sais pas, faire un sale coup à France pour me venger ? C'est ça ? Genre "regarde moi cuisiner la grenouille" ? Non vu ta tête c'est pas ça. Attends je vais trouver !

- ...Je voulais juste m'excuser moi...

- Tu voulais...T'excuser ?

- Mais...Oui au nom de la France vu que l'affaire a un peu été étouffée donc vous avez sûrement pas eu d'excuse alors j'ai voulu faire un effort et le dire en corse et..Et...Oh mon dieu ! Avec un tel quiproquo, France aurait pu penser que je m'apprête à l'attaquer et aurait lancé une attaque sur mon territoire, ça aurait terminé en guerre civile ! La guerre n'aurait fait qu'amplifier, ajoutant la famine, la misère et la maladie, qui se seraient propagées dans le monde entier, les américains seraient revenus trouer les plages des Normandies qui se vengeraient en redevenant des vikings, tous ploieraient devant la puissance du nord mais le Ragnarok surviendrait et...Et...Et ce serait la fin du monde pour une erreur de prononciation !

* * *

><p>Dans la catégorie "faire bonne impression devant ses nouveaux collègues", Pays de la Loire a une palme.<p>

Review ? :3


	6. Léan et la culture

Titre : Léan et la culture

Rating : K

Personnages : Basse-Normandie - Bretagne - Alsace - Corse - Nord-Pas-de-Calais

Note de l'auteur : Héhé quand on dit que la culture ça se cultive, ce n'est pas pour rien ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- C'est quand même assez drôle que vous puissiez être amis, tous les quatre.<p>

- Tu peux pas comprendre, demi-Normandie, t'as pas d'amis !

Corse s'interposa avant que son suicidaire de meilleur ami ne s'en prenne une. Alsace, curieuse, demanda à Léan ce qu'il entendait par là.

- C'est à cause de vos cultures. Enfin…La culture de Nord-Pas-de-Calais, elle est comme un pissenlit. C'est une jolie fleur, malheureusement tout le monde ne voit en elle que ses mauvais côtés. Alsace, c'est un lierre grimpant qui reste sur sa clôture mais de temps en temps, une branche dépasse vers l'extérieur et un morceau de sa culture est dévoilé. Corse, alors Corse, sa culture c'est une fleur précieuse qu'il garde jalousement dans un coin de son jardin, à l'abri des regards, et qu'il entretient seul de peur qu'on ne lui abîme ou pire, qu'on l'arrache. Et puis il y a Bretagne.

- Quoi Bretagne ?

- Bretagne, tu es une mauvaise herbe. Tu fous tes drapeaux partout, tu vas partout, tu exportes ta bouffe partout, on a beau faire, on a beau essayer, on ne peut aller nulle part sans en voir. Inarrachable, envahissant, tu es une mauvaise herbe.

Contre toute attente, la description sembla plaire au breton qui réfléchit quelques instants avant d'étirer un sourire malicieux.

- Alors, la culture normande est comme la fougère.

- Vraiment ?

- Ca fait un paquet de temps qu'elle est parmi nous et elle est partout, de l'Angleterre à la Sicile. Sauf qu'elle s'est tellement bien intégrée dans le décor qu'on ne la remarque même plus !

* * *

><p>Oui malgré mon remaniement d'OC, Léan a gardé son amour pour les fleurs XD<p>

Review ? :3


	7. Indépendance

Titre : Indépendance

Rating : K

Personnages : BTT

Note de l'auteur : Aaaaah les indépendantistes...On en oublie souvent ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Prusse, Espagne, l'autre jour, j'ai réalisé un truc. Mais genre, vraiment.<p>

- Ah ?

- Tu sais, à force de n'entendre parler que d'eux, je m'étais mis dans la tête que mes deux seuls indépendantistes étaient Corses et Bretagne et que finalement, je n'étais pas si mal logé, comparé à toi Espagne.

- Ah bah, mi amigo, ma seule région qui veut bien être espagnole c'est Madrid alors…

- Ouais. Et ben l'autre jour j'ai entendu dire que mes indépendantistes se rassemblaient régulièrement les uns chez les autres pour échanger entre « opprimés », boire un coup et s'amuser. J'ai fini par apprendre que la prochaine serait chez Bretagne et, je 'lavoue c'est mal, j'ai un peu espionné. Je m'attendais juste à voir Stefan et Christian, voire Elizabeth, sur le canapé à rigoler.

Le français marqua légèrement une pause.

- En fait, ils s'étaient mis dans le jardin pour avoir plus de place.

- Ils étaient combien du coup… ?

- Alsace, Lorraine, Bretagne, Corse, Pays Basques, Catalogne, Martinique, Mayotte, Guadeloupe, Réunion, Guyane, Nouvelle-Calédonie, Auvergne, Languedoc-Roussillon, Midi-Pyrénées, Aquitaine, Limousin, Rhône-Alpes et Provence-Âlpes-Côte d'Azur. Je crois que je suis pas au bout de mes peines.

- Je crois aussi, Francis.

* * *

><p>Et oui. On entend souvent parler de monsieur portique éco taxe et monsieur grève de la SNCM mais il y a les autres... Les alsaciens et les lorrains revendiquent pas mal aussi, surtout qu'ils en ont marre de la question "Vous êtes allemands ou français ?". Pays Basques et Catalogne étant plus en Espagne, quand ils font quelque chose c'est sur Espagne que ça tombe, mais bon, ils sont chez nous aussi...Les outremers, évidemment, ils préservent beaucoup leur culture. En Nouvelle-Calédonie se trouvent les kanak, souvent évoqués dans des chansons basques par exemple. Ce sont les autochtones, et les indépendantistes de Nouvelle Calédonie donc. Et touuutes les régions qui suivent forment le grande, la belle...Occitanie ;) Bon, sauf une partie du PACA, la Provence je crois, veut se barrer toute seul dans son coin (ou retourner en Italie, je n'sais plus).<p>

Et puis, bon, en cherchant bien, vous trouverez des indépendantistes partout XD Je sais qu'il y en a en Normandie. D'ailleurs généralement leur mode de pensée est "D'abord la réunification. Puis on s'en va. Puis on se désunit. Parce que merde" XD

Review ? :3


	8. La Boutique

Titre : La boutique

Rating : T

Personnages : Limousin - Saintonge

Note de l'auteur : Encore à l'époque où Poitou-Charentes n'existait aps et qu'à sa place se trouvaient le Poitou, l'Aunis, l'Angoumois et...La Saintonge. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- - Tiens, tu es Limousin toi, le…Petit ami de Poitou ?<p>

- - Euh…Oui…

Le brun ramena ses cheveux en arrière et fit un sourire aimable pour se présenter.

- - Je suis Saintonge. Une province voisine. Poitou doit encore dormir comme un bienheureux à cette heure-là, lui et ses grasses matinées, aaah… On marche un peu ensemble ?

Pas méfiant pour un sou, le limousin suivit le saintongeais. La seule chose un peu curieuse chez cet homme était son regard sans pupille. Ou peut-être ses yeux étaient-ils tellement sombres que sa pupille ne s'y voyait pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison, où ils entrèrent d'ailleurs. Saintonge les installa sur des fauteuils pour discuter plus confortablement. Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion, le brun sourit légèrement.

- - Tu es un homme fidèle, Limousin ?

- - Bien sûr !

- - Oh je vois. Inutile que je te propose de voir ma boutique alors.

- - Ah mais si aucun problème, je veux bien la voir !

- - Oh ~ ? Et bien viens par-là, on va s'occuper de ça ~

Limousin se releva et s'approcha du fauteuil de Saintonge, se demandant quel genre de boutique un homme aussi étrange que celui-ci pouvait bien tenir. Son cerveau prit la poudre d'escampette lorsque le saintongeais se redressa un peu pour ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, attrapant la main d'Arnault pour la poser sur ses régions vitales.

D'ailleurs, il prit la poudre d'escampette tout court, se prenant le tapis dans les pieds et tombant au sol. L'autre se redressa prestement sans prendre la peine de relever son pantalon et lui tendit une main pour l'aider mais Limousin hurla et attrapa un verre posé sur la table pour lui envoyer au visage, profitant de sa surprise pour fuir de la maison.

Perplexe et complètement perdu parce ce qui venait de se passer, Saintonge se rassit et baissa les yeux vers son manche à balai.

- - Et beh dis donc ma Ginette, tu en fais encore de l'effet après quelques siècles !

* * *

><p>Vous venez d'apprendre une élégante expression en poitevin-saintongeais que m'a apprise une amie. "Boutique" est une jolie métaphore pour désigner leurs parties vitales XD<p>

Review ? :3


	9. Whisky, whisky et puis tout va bien

Titre : Whisky, whisky, et puis tout va bien !

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Ecosse - Ile de Skye

Note de l'auteur : Hm, je précise que les indépendantistes appellent tout le monde par leurs noms dans leurs langues d'origine...Enfin Breizh pour Bretagne, Alba pour Ecosse, Corsica pour Corse...Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ecosse sentait une présence étrangère sur son territoire. Ca ressemblait à…Bretagne. Il fronça ses épais sourcils rouges. Stefan ? Oui. Définitivement, ce devait être lui. Il avait l'air d'être en Ile de Skye…Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là-bas…C'était là qu'il avait une de ses meilleures distilleries, il n'avait pas intérêt à y toucher ! Après un peu d'hésitation, il appela sa région pour en avoir le cœur net.<p>

- Allô ? Alba ?

- An t-Eilean Sgitheanach ?

- Fuck, il faut vraiment que je change de nom. C'est vraiment trop long.

- Oui, définitivement. Mais…Breizh est chez toi ?

- Hm, aye.

- Il est où ?

- Juste en face de moi, tu m'as dérangé en pleine négociation.

- Ah d'acc…Négociaquoi ? Négociation de qui de quoi ?

- Et bien…Attends.

Sa région déplaça le téléphone et Allistor entendit distinctement le « Il va voir lui, négociation de quoi ! » ronchon que marmonna son cher petit frère.

- Allo ?

- Aye. C'est quoi ce binz ? Négociation de quoi ?

- Négociation que je vais foutre une distillerie de whisky Glann Ar Mor en plein sur ton île.

- Attends, attends, mais tu peux pas faire ça !

- Oh, dommage, je suis bien engagé pour.

- Mais…Mais non !

- Oh si ! Le petit frère te rattrape sur ta spécialité dis donc, ça va faire bien devant England, Cymru et Eire, hein ! Et devant France, hahaha !

- Eh, oh, au moins moi France il ne m'a pas envahi. Tu…

- Je te laisse, je fini de négocier et j'installe ma distillerie. Bisou, bisou, Alba !

Et ce sale petit roux lui raccrocha au nez en riant. Saloperie. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Le whisky, c'était sa spécialité, son alcool, sa vie ! Il était le whisky enfin ! Il avait laissé Norvège lui concurrencer les saumons, il ne laisserait pas Bretagne concurrencer ses Aberlour et ses Glendronach ! Enfin…Ca il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

…

Mais il pouvait toujours montrer à Stefan qui était le grand frère.

* * *

><p>A suivre haha XD<p>

Review ? :3


	10. Tronc

Titre : Tronc

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Ecosse - Micro-apparition du gentil Bas-Normand

Note de l'auteur : Et voici la suite de la dernière ficlet ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- L'autre jour, tu t'es bien moqué de moi avec ton whisky.<p>

- Ya.

- Tu n'as pas honte visiblement.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Hmpf.

Bretagne lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires insolents et l'écossais se contenta d'hausser les épaules en marchant. Ils finirent par arriver à une vaste plaine. Vide. Ah. Non. Il s'y trouvait un tronc, couché. Il devait bien faire six mètres, hm…

- Tu vois Stefan, ceci est un tronc.

- Tu veux une médaille ?

- Chez nous on a comme sport traditionnel de lancer le tronc. Mais…Comme tu es petit de constitution, je ne te demanderais que de le porter et de faire quelques pas avec. Mais évidemment si tu ne t'en sens pas…

- D'accord.

Surprenant Ecosse qui s'attendait à une excuse du style « j'ai mal au dos », le breton s'approcha du tronc et plaça ses mains en dessous pour le redresser. Pas mal déjà…Mais arriverait-il à le soulever ? Impossible, il était trop petit et…

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Stefan souleva le tronc. Fit quelques pas avec en le regardant de l'air le plus provoquant qu'il soit possible d'avoir. Puis le reposa doucement, essoufflé et tout rouge, mais fier.

- …Comment…

- C'est mignon le lancer de tronc comme sport national. Chez nous, on a le lancer de menhirs.

* * *

><p>- Pitié...Masse-moi le dos…Pitié Léan…<p>

- Et ben alors mon petit monstre, qu'est-ce que tu as été faire ?

- Le fier….Et des conneries…Masse-moi le dos je suis en train de crever, je suis sûr que ma colonne vertébrale est en forme de triangle maintenant…

* * *

><p>CCe que Stefan ne précise pas, c'est que le "lancer de menhirs" n'est pratiqué qu'à un certain festival et qu'il ne s'agit pas de menhirs à la Obélix mais de petits menhirs de la taille d'un avant-bras (ce qui reste considérable).<p>

Ce qui n'est pas précisé non plus, c'est qu'il n'a pas pu bouger pendant une semaine à cause de son dos après sa petite démonstration de force-

Review ? :3


	11. Parapluie

Titre : Parapluie

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Ecosse

Note de l'auteur : Et ceci sera sûrement le dernier épisode -pour l'instant- de cette série où Ecosse perdit son statut de grand frère classe et puissant XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>D'accord, ils vivaient loin et ne se voyaient pas souvent. Mais Ecosse refusait d'admettre que la distance avait pu le rendre aveugle au point que son petit frère ait pu devenir…Un adulte dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne le remarque ! Il ne pouvait pas…Faire de meilleur whisky que lui ou soulever des troncs ! C'était un enfant, un petit enfant ! Il allait venir chez lui et lui montrer, une bonne fois pour toute, qui était le grand frère ici !<p>

- Hm, Alba ?

- J'ai décidé de squatter chez toi.

- Ben vas-y te gênes pas eh !

- Eh oh, tu mets tes distilleries chez moi je te signale !

- Hmpf, je sauve l'honneur de ton pays, voilà tout.

Allistor préféra ne pas relever cette remarque et mit sa valise entre les mains de son hôte qui n'avait rien demandé.

Ils parvinrent à ne pas s'étriper au cours de la matinée ce qui, somme toute, représentait un exploit considérable. Finalement lassé de jouer à la bataille sur la table de la cuisine, Stefan décréta qu'ils sortaient prendre l'air, enfilant son manteau et ses chaussures. N'y voyant pas d'objection, l'écossais l'imita.

- Hm, tiens, je te prête un parapluie.

- Il ne peut pas Stefan.

- Prends-le quand même.

- Mais regardes, y'a pas un seul nuage !

- Prends-le quand même.

- Mais non, pas besoin.

- D'accord.

Bretagne prit quand même son parapluie-épée, laissant le parapluie noir qu'il tendait à son frère à la maison. Ils marchèrent tranquillement une bonne heure, longeant la plage en discutant. Tout à coup, une goutte tomba sur le nez d'Ecosse. Le temps qu'il lève la tête et il se mettait à crachiner. Stefan ouvrit calmement son parapluie.

- Tu sais Allistor, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on un célèbre dicton qui dit que chez nous il ne pleut que sur les cons.

Un véritable déluge s'abattit sur leur tête.

* * *

><p>Bon, bon, promis, j'arrête de martyriser Ecosse XD Le prochain, soit je martyrise Bretagne en vous racontant un épisode peu reluisant de l'histoire de France, soit je part en couille sur les hymnes.<p>

Vous préférez quoi ? XD

Review ? :3


	12. Hymnes

Titre : Hymne

Rating : K

Personnages : France - Petites régions choupinettes

Note de l'auteur : Ou comment emmerder (une nouvelle fois) Francis...Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Y'a un truc qui me fait marrer chez France...<p>

- Ses cheveux.

- Eh ! Laissez-mes cheveux en paix, au moins !

- Ouais, bon, ses cheveux, mais pas que. Regarde, Corsica. France, tu estimes être le pays de quoi ?

- ...De la Liberté. Des droits de l'homme...De l'amour, du romantisme. Du raffinement aussi. De la mode.

- D'accord.

Bretagne laissa l'information imprégner les esprits, histoire de faire mariner les autres régions et la nation qui se demandaient ce qui avait encore bien plus traverser sa tête rousse. Et puis, Francis n'aimait pas quand il avait ce sourire malicieux, surtout juste après lui avoir posé une question. Ca sentait mauvais pour lui. Il allait encore s'en prendre plein la tête où il ne s'appelait plus Francis.

- Maintenant, signalons tout de même pour quoi sont connus certaines régions. Corse, alors toi les gens pensent direct au terrorisme, toi Alsace on t'associe à l'Allemagne nazie sans réfléchir, les Normandies ce sont les vikings et leurs pillages...Bref, à côté du "pays de l'amour, du romantisme, du raffinement et de la mode", on fait un peu tâche.

- Eh. Toi aussi tu es associé au terrorisme je te signale.

- Ya, ya, j'ai pas une bien plus belle image. Corsica, tu as un hymne n'est-ce pas ?

- Ïè. Dio vi salve Regina. Il parle de la Sainte Vierge Marie, mère de Dieu et Reine de grâce, déclara-t-il religieusement.

- Hmhm. Elsass, tu as un hymne toi aussi.

- Le Elsässisches Fahnenlied. Il parle de notre si beau drapeau blanc et rouge ! Il dit que nous préserverons nos traditions et resterons toujours fidèle à notre Pays (elle jeta un regard appuyé à France) L'Alsace.**  
><strong>

- Héhé. Toi le barbare là bas, vous avez un truc défini comme hymne vous aussi.

- Euh...Oui, Ma Normandie. Qui parle d'amour, de fleurs, de soleil, d'espérance et de pleins de pays...Malgré que notre Normandie soit plus belle que tous.

- Narcissique.

- Erm "Les bretons sont robustes et forts, c'est le peuple le plus courageux du monde" ou un truc comme ça, c'est dans le tien.

Léan réalisa qu'il avait dit une connerie en voyant le néant dans les yeux du breton. Et merde, il venait de lui démontrer qu'il connaissait son hymne. A lui, là, au sale breton, au monstre roux, au démon au sud du Couesnon, à la saloperie en tongs. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des siècles de ça, encore.

- Passons, je verrais ça plus tard ~ Donc à part deux petits vers un peu narcissiques, mon hymne parle de la beauté de mon pays. Même les deux sudistes, là, Catalunya et Euskara ! Catalunya ça parle de paysans et Euskara...S'auto-glorifie. Bon c'est un sudiste, c'est pas sa faute. Et maintenant, le pays de l'amour, du raffinement et la mode va pouvoir nous rappeler de quoi parle son hymne hein.

- ...Je te hais Bretagne.

* * *

><p>Haha, il faut avouer que l'hymne français est sacrément barbare pour le pays de l'amour qu'il prétend être ! XD Bien qu'il soit historique, évidemment, mais Bretagne aime bien embêter le franchouillard ~<p>

Bon la prochaine sera sûrement moins rigolote-

Review ? :3


	13. Massacre

Titre : Massacre

Rating : T

Personnages : Basse-Bretagne - Haute-Bretagne - Vendée

Note de l'auteur : Bon...J'avais prévenu que ce serait moins plaisant...Bonne lecture je suppose

* * *

><p>17 Novembre 1793<p>

Stefan fronça les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la petite maison nantaise qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Il empêcha cette dernière d'aller ouvrir pour aller le faire lui-même. Il avait déjà expérimenté le « j'ouvre la porte et je me prends un pain pour X raison » et ne tenait pas à ce que cela arrive à sa chère Nolwenn.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus belle en reconnaissant des républicains français, avec leur bonnet à la con sur le crâne. Qu'est-ce qui leur voulait ? C'était peut-être bon là, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir enfin leur lâcher la grappe, non ?!

- Bretagne ?

- Basse-Bretagne, rétorqua-t-il avec agacement.

Les gens oubliaient de plus en plus l'existence de deux Bretagne, sa sœur en faiblissait.

- Suivez-nous. L'autre aussi.

Son bras fut attrapé sans ménagement au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de résister et il se dégagea, les suivant de lui-même. De toute manière, les représentants n'avaient pas le droit de frapper les humains, alors il ne pouvait rien leur faire. Il tint tout de même à attendre sa sœur et lui prit la main avec angoisse. Où est-ce qu'on les emmenait encore ?

De leur maison, ils furent conduits jusqu'à la Loire. Une lourde brume pesait sur l'eau calme, pour une fois. Le calme avant la tempête sûrement.

A travers la lourde chape brumeuse, ils distinguèrent ce qui leur sembla être des bateaux, des barques sûrement. Emplies de gens.

- …On peut savoir pourquoi on est là à se geler les miches ou non ?

- Silence, insolente.

Nolwenn se fit remarquer que ce type avait de la chance d'être humain parce que sinon elle l'aurait mordu. Au sang.

Un cri retentit au loin, leur glaçant le sang. Puis un autre. La brume cachait les formes mais certaines personnes dans les barques étaient debout, tenant de longs bâtons. Stefan fut le premier à comprendre et attira sa sœur contre lui, contenant à grand peine l'envie de vomir qui lui tenaillait l'estomac.

- Vous…Vous…Pourquoi ?!

- Ils étaient contre la République Française.

- Et c'est une raison pour les noyer ?! Et c'est quoi ça « contre la République Française » ?!

- Ils se revendiquaient bretons. Et royalistes.

La rousse s'étrangla.

- Et tu crois t'es où ici ?! Au Canada ?! Ca sert à quoi de se prétendre « République des droits de l'homme » si c'est pour commettre plus d'horreurs encore qu'un roi ?! Vous…

Stefan préféra la faire taire en lui mettant une main sur la bouche avant que ça ne dégénère et qu'elle se retrouve dans la Loire elle aussi.

* * *

><p>- Oh putain quoi encore…<p>

Stefan se leva à nouveau, quelques jours plus tard, pour ouvrir sa porte. Et plutôt que des Républicains, il y trouva cette fois Vendée, prit d'une sérieuse crise de tremblements. Inquiet, il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une chaise et lui caressa gentiment le bras, cherchant à le rassurer maladroitement. A peine un mètre plus loin, Nolwenn dormait sur un matelas percé dont la paille s'échappait, son visage était rouge de fièvre et elle respirait avec difficulté.

- B-b-basse-B-bretagne t-toi t-tu me c-crois hein-hein…

- Oulà, attends, je te crois sur quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- L-l-les no-noyés…Et-et les-les m-morts…L-les v-vi-viols…L-l-les…

- Oh. Oui je te crois…Attends, y'en a qui ne te croient pas ?!

- L-l-les f-français ils…Ils disent que c'est…Que c'est faux et-et ils r-rac-content qu-qu'ils se sont c-cont-tentés d-d'exéc-cuter d-des c-criminels…

- Putain mais non…Mais non ! Ils…(le breton serra les poings et inspira profondément, cherchant à se calmer) Peu importe. Tu veux rester à la maison un peu ? Tu vas te reposer un peu. Demain s'ra meilleur. Ou après-demain. Ou j'en sais rien mais merde, ce sera pas pire !

Le petit roux insista jusqu'à ce que Vendée accepte de rester dormir un peu, allant s'installer près de Nolwenn. Au moins, elle le réchauffait et il la refroidissait un peu… Stefan décida de trouver compagnie en une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire de l'œil.

La nuit tombait, ses paupières elles, n'y arrivaient pas. Vendée finit par se redresser sur un coude et observa la silhouette de Basse-Bretagne qui fixait la fenêtre.

- …Basse-Bretagne ?

- …Ouais ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous tuer ?

* * *

><p>Les massacres continuèrent jusqu'en 1794, ils sont connus sous le nom de "Massacres de Vendée" mais c'était bien un génocide (car ce que les républicains français voulaient était bien un génocide) vendéo-breton au cours duquel des milliers et des milliers de bretons et vendéens seront noyés, brûlés, pendus, guillotinés...Je vous passe les détails mais Carrier, le type qui s'est chargé de ça, avait beaucoup d'imagination, je n'ai pas parlé des femmes enceintes écrasées dans les pressoirs à raisin et pourtant c'est "soft" à côté du reste. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, faites des recherches sur les noyades de Nantes, vous trouverez facilement...<p>

Aussi c'est quelque part un petit message à tous ceux qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi les "peuples indépendantistes" veulent justement partir...Je vous apprend que le mythe du pays breton/corse/autre complètement appauvri et qui se casse la gueule de tous les côtés qui se fait sauver par la Sainte France qui les sort de la misère et les aide à devenirs civilisés...Et ben c'est bel et bien un mythe. Entre Marboeuf en Corse et Carrier en Bretagne, on en a connu des beaux des enfoirés. Et que, malheureusement, ça continue encore aujourd'hui, pas par des meurtres heureusement (quoique des fois on se demande) mais par l'enfermement de militants sous des motifs plus débiles les uns que les autres (j'en profité d'ailleurs pour manifester ma joie qu'Enguerrand aie enfin été libéré après neuf mois de prison !).

Enfin bref, si vous avez l'habitude de vous moquer des indépendantistes en leur disant qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de faire ça et qu'ils devraient être reconnaissants ou qu'ils ne tiendraient pas deux mois sans la France, pitié, arrêtez, c'est inutile et douloureux.

Voilà voilà c'était la petite note pas cool de cette rubrique, désolée, j'espère ne pas vous avoir plombés ou quoi !

La prochaine sera soit sur le super sauvetage du Mont Saint Michel made in Bretagne (ou comment se faire botter le cul par des p'tits bateaux), l'âge de Pays Basque (qui commence à se voûter le pauvre vieux) ou le plus beau mot de la langue française (et je crois qu'on est tous d'accord là dessus !) ! Une préférence d'ordre ? XDD

J


	14. Coeurs

Titre : Coeurs

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne

Note de l'auteur : C'était pas ce qui était prévu mais quand j'ai vu un article sur ça j'ai pas pu résister- Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de haine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les régions avaient grimacé en voyant l'ordre du jour. Recenser les diverses attaques à l'encontre des musulmans depuis l'attentat de Charlie Hebdo ne les enchantait pas, surtout si c'était seulement pour le plaisir des fous des statistiques. Mais pas le choix, on leur donnait quelque chose à faire, ils devaient le faire.<p>

C'est donc en discutant les uns avec les autres des événements qu'ils se mirent à la tâche.

- …Dites, intervint Bretagne.

- Hm ?

- J'ai un truc mais je sais pas si je dois le mettre sur la liste.

- Hmmm ?

- Ben c'était à Brest. Les musulmans ont retrouvés des cœurs sur la Mosquée.

Corse soupira.

- Ecoutes, si c'était des cœurs style tripailles comme chez moi, tu…

- Non, non, des cœurs en papier ! Pleins de cœurs. Avec des messages d'amour dessus. Une guirlande de cœurs sur la mosquée de Brest.

Un grand silence s'installa alors que tous regardaient le petit breton, stylo encore levé, hésitant toujours à écrire ça sur sa liste ou non. Basse-Normandie lui envoya un claque amicale dans le dos qui faillit lui faire cracher ses tripes sur la table.

- Oh mon dieu Bretagne, il y a vraiment des jours où tu as raison de rien faire comme tout le monde !

* * *

><p>Bon évidemment y'a aussi eu des trucs pas cools genre à Rennes...Mais bon, un peu d'amour ça fait pas de mal et ceux qui ont fait cette guirlande de coeurs ce 14 janviers 2015 en ont un très gros dans leur poitrine !<p>

Je vous fais pleins de pokig.

Review ? :3


End file.
